Yugioh Randomness!
by Sunchaser1052
Summary: Complete Yugioh randomness, my style, with the help of my seme! Have fun! Be warned, extreme stupidity and more to come!
1. Default Chapter

Yu-gi-oh Randomness!  
  
Disclaimer Guy: Chase doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, or anything else that she might use accidentally.and if I say anything else, she'll maim me like last time. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chase: Yo! What's up?  
  
Ezcooler: Why are you asking the readers, they're not gonna answer.  
  
Chase: Oh be quiet! I like to talk to air, I find it fun, thank you very much!  
  
Ezcooler: You're not welcome.  
  
Chase: -__________-  
  
Magnus: You two.better yet, just Chase.  
  
Chase: Nani!? What's that suppose to mean?!  
  
Ezcooler: Thank you Magnus!  
  
Magnus: Exactly what it sounds like. Oh, you're quiet welcome.  
  
Chase: -___________- You two.better yet, just MAGNUS, are so mean to me!  
  
Magnus: Oh hush, it's already old.  
  
Chase: *starts twitching*  
  
Ezcooler: Ok, we have to get on with this totally plotless story, so.*presses a button on the wall* Let's welcome the Yu-gi-oh cast!  
  
*The Yu-gi-oh cast suddenly drops out of no where onto the floor in a big jumble of people*  
  
Yugi: Owie!  
  
Jou: Ouch, god, Honda, get your foot out of my face!  
  
Honda: Well jeez, sorry, but Anzu is sitting on me!  
  
Anzu: *smiles sheepishly*  
  
Yami: Who the heck is sitting on me?!  
  
Ryou: Sorry, sorry!  
  
Bakura: Alright, who the F*** is elbowing me in the stomach?!  
  
Jou: Oh, whoops.  
  
Seto: *standing aside from the pile*..  
  
Yami: Hey, how come Kaiba isn't in this dog pile of people!? That isn't fair!  
  
Ezcooler: *looks over at Chase* Hey, didn't I tell you to get a mattress out before I pressed the button?  
  
Chase: *stops midway from pulling a mattress out of a closet and blinks* Oops.  
  
Magnus: It's a little late now Chase, I think you better put the mattress back.  
  
Chase: Right! =^_^= *picks up the mattress with one hand, accidentally hitting Seto in the back of the head, sending him flying into the Yu-gi-oh dog pile, making everyone grunt and groan in pain, while she stuffs the mattress back into the closet* O_O.oops again.  
  
Ezcooler: *smacks hand to forehead* Oh god.  
  
Magnus: *sigh*  
  
Chase: *refuses to look at the Yu-gi-oh cast as they glare at her*  
  
Yami:.I'm happy.Kaiba got knocked into the pile!  
  
Seto: Oh shut up.  
  
*everyone eventually climbs out of the dog pile, coming to rest in various pieces of furniture and 10 minutes pass*  
  
Chase: Soooooo.what do you guys want to do?  
  
*Everyone shrugs their shoulders and what not, and Yami wakes up from the small nap he was taking*  
  
Yami: *yawns and rubs his eyes* oh man, you know what? I just had the weirdest dream.I had.my own Yami. *Shrugs his shoulders* Ah, well, you know dreams, now, what do you guys want to-  
  
Yugi: Ha! That's funny! Yami has a Yami!  
  
Yami: No I don't. Yugi: *runs around the room* Yami has a Yami!  
  
Yami: No I don't!  
  
*Suddenly black lightening zaps the middle of the room, and leaves with Aeris standing in its wake* ( No she isn't from Final Fantasy 7, she's from my other stories so read if you want to find out who she is!)  
  
Aeris: *looks at everyone with a peace sign and winking* Hiya! How are you guys?  
  
Yugi: *runs past Aeris* Yami has a Yami! Yami has a Yami!  
  
Yami: *starts to chase Yugi* For the last time, no I don't! And get back here!  
  
Yugi: *sticks his tongue out at Yami over his shoulder* Yami has a Yami!  
  
Aeris: Nani.? Yami has a..Yami? When did that happen? The last time I checked, he WAS Yami.  
  
Bakura: Pfft.The pharaoh has a Yami.  
  
Seto: *chuckling*  
  
Yami: *changes his course of chasing Yugi and runs towards Bakura and Kaiba, skidding to a stop in front of them* Shut up tomb robber! And you too, Mr. I'm so High and Mighty!  
  
*Jou, Honda, Anzu and Ryou hold down Bakura and Seto so they don't try to kill Yami*  
  
Yami: *smirks*  
  
Chase: *walks up behind Yami and smacks him in the head* Stop antagonizing them!  
  
Ezcooler: God, this is so sad.  
  
Yami: Itai.  
  
Magnus: *watches in amusement as Aeris and Yugi run around the room*  
  
Aeris&Yugi: Yami has a Yami, Yami has a Yami!  
  
Ezcooler: Ok you guys, that's enough now!  
  
Yami: This isn't funny anymore! * is being held back by Chase* Chase: Jeez Yami, calm down.  
  
Magnus: All because of a dream.*chuckles*  
  
Ezcooler: *switches off the power and the room is thrown into darkness*  
  
Aeris&Yugi: Yami has a Yami, Yami has a - ouch!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chase: LOL! I hope that was entertaining for you, It was for us! I was laughing so hard writing this. Ok, I'll update next weekend when Ezcooler comes back over to my house again. Please review, and no flames, they will be used to.well I don't know, but they'll be used for something!  
  
Ezcooler: And please don't steal the "Yami has a Yami" thing, I made it up.  
  
Chase: As far as we know. If you're an author who has used this phrase before us, well sorry! We didn't know! Gotta go now, if you want, e-mail me or Ezcooler with random ideas, just nothing nasty, we love the Yu-gi-oh cast, including Bat Head!  
  
Bakura: Hey!  
  
Chase: Our e-mail addresses are Sunchaser1052@aol.com and lightofjupiter@sailorjupiter.com Oh yeah, I highly recommend you take a look at Ezcooler's story, it rocks! Ja ne! =^_^= 


	2. Chapter 2

Yu-gi-oh Randomness Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer Guy: *eyes Chase holding her frying pan threateningly at him* Sunchaser doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, and never will, so don't sue her. She only owns the ideas and Aeris Magnus, who is NOT from Final Fantasy 7!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chase: Hiya!  
  
Magnus: You're loud, you know that?  
  
Chase: Yup! =^_^=  
  
Ezcooler: *kicks down the door* Yo.  
  
Magnus: O_O The door!  
  
Chase: What?  
  
Magnus: That was my favorite door! O_O  
  
Ezcooler: You have a lot of time on your hands, don't you Magnus?  
  
Magnus: *is beside the door, petting it* It's ok Bert, it's ok.  
  
Chase&Ezcooler: Bert?!  
  
Magnus: Yeah, that's his name. He told me so.  
  
Ezcooler: Have you already scared off all the therapists Magnus?  
  
Magnus: *is ignoring her* It's ok Bert, we'll get you fixed up as good as new. Just a wait a little longer.  
  
Ezcooler: *sweatdrop* You're a little off today Magnus. Are you ok?  
  
Chase: A little?! He fell off the bed this morning, I think that's why he's weird today.  
  
Ezcooler: *nods her head* I see.  
  
Chase: *glances over at Magnus who is still worrying over "Bert"* Yeah, so let's get everyone up. *flings open another door and it slams into the wall*  
  
Magnus: O_O Mary!  
  
Chase: Oops.  
  
Magnus: No!  
  
Chase: *glances sideways at Magnus* Hey, Ezcooler?  
  
Ezcooler: Yeah?  
  
Chase: Fix these doors, will you?  
  
Ezcooler: Ok.  
  
Magnus: Hey! They have feelings too, you know!  
  
Chase:.Yeah.  
  
Ezcooler: I'm only doing this so you won't annoy us for the rest of the day. *commences to put "Bert" back on his hinges and pry "Mary" out of the wall*  
  
Chase: Hey, you guys! Wake up!  
  
Yugi: *rubs his eyes sleepily* What time is it?  
  
Chase: *checks her watch* 12:34 in the afternoon  
  
Yugi: O_O Whoa! Ok, I'll get these guys up.  
  
Chase: Thanks. *walks back into the living room* So, Ezcooler, how is coming along?  
  
Ezcooler: "Bert" is back on his hinges, but "Mary" is still lodged in the wall. *strains as she leans on a crowbar, trying to get "Mary" out of the wall*  
  
*Malik, Marik, and Bakura walk out into the living room. Bakura takes a seat and the other two file onto a couch*  
  
Bakura: Hey, what the hell were you guys doing this morning? I heard doors slamming.  
  
Chase: *says nothing but glances over at Magnus. The others follow her gaze to look at Magnus*  
  
Magnus: *is opening and closing "Bert"* See? It's alright, you're all better now.  
  
Bakura, Malik&Marik: O_O;  
  
Malik: Uh.Bert?  
  
Marik: What's with that?  
  
Bakura: What the fuck is wrong with Magnus?!  
  
Chase: He, uh, fell out of bed this morning and hit his head, and, uh, this resulted. *looks over to Ezcooler* How is Mary coming along?  
  
Ezcooler: How come I'm stuck with fixing the doors?! I only broke one and it's fixed!  
  
Chase: Because, I'm being hostess.  
  
Ezcooler: Hey! I'm a hostess too, man!  
  
Chase: Arrgghhh! Fine! *throws her weight on the crowbar along with Ezcooler, and Mary get unstuck and slams closed with a thunderous bang*  
  
Magnus: O_O! Mary! *bounds over to "Mary" and inspects her* NO!  
  
Chase: What?!  
  
Ezcooler: I fixed her! You should be thanking us!  
  
Magnus: She.she's.SHE'S CHIPPED! O_O *starts to cry*  
  
Chase: O-oi, Magnus. *is worrying over him, trying to get him to stop crying* It's ok! We'll get her fixed!  
  
Ezcooler: -_-  
  
Bakura: -_- What the heck?  
  
Malik: Magnus, you're really scaring me.  
  
Marik: It's just a piece of wood.  
  
Magnus: *starts to cry harder*  
  
Chase: *stomps over to Marik and bashes him over the head* Oi! You don't need to upset him more!  
  
Marik: Itai!  
  
* "Mary's" handle jingles a little*  
  
Yugi: *from behind the door* Oi! Who locked the door?  
  
Chase: No one.locked the door.  
  
Yugi: What do you mean? It has to be, it won't open.  
  
Chase: What?  
  
Yami: Here aibou, let me try. *the handle jingles a little harder this time* He's right, it won't open!  
  
Chase: Ack! That can't be right! *grabs the door handle and turns, pulling back with all her might. It doesn't budge* I-it's jammed!  
  
Ezcooler: Crap!  
  
Yugi: No! We're stuck in here forever!  
  
Bakura: Stupid, no you're not. We just have to force the door open, that's all.  
  
Yami: Hey! Don't call him stupid, baka tomb robber!  
  
Bakura: Don't make me come over there!  
  
Yami: What, are you gonna walk through the door?!  
  
Bakura: *rolls up his sleeves* Fuck you!  
  
Chase: Hey! No fighting! WE need to get this door open, not fight! You can do that later!  
  
Bakura:.Fine.  
  
Malik&Marik: *try to sneak away unnoticed*  
  
Ezcooler: *looks over at the two and they stop dead in their tracks* Where are YOU guys going?  
  
Malik: Uh, well, you see---  
  
Marik: No where, we aren't going anywhere.  
  
Ezcooler: Oh really? Then why were you heading over to "Bert"!?  
  
Chase: *drags them back over and ties them to two chairs back to back*  
  
Malik: This isn't right.  
  
Bakura: So how do you suppose we get this thing open?  
  
Yugi: Hurry up! I have to go to the bathroom!  
  
Yami: O_O *starts to bang furiously on the door* Go, go! Hurry up! He REALLY has to go! You don't know him like I do! When he says he has to go, he HAS to go!  
  
Chase, Ezcooler, Bakura, Malik, Marik: O_O  
  
Magnus: Hey! Stop banging on Mary!  
  
Ezcooler: Magnus, go away, that doesn't sound right.  
  
Yami: *quits banging on "Mary"* Whoa! She's all yours Magnus!  
  
Magnus: Oh be quiet, you know what I mean!  
  
Chase: *starts to push Magnus away with her foot* Go play with "Bert" or something!  
  
Ezcooler: Even that doesn't sound right!  
  
Chase: Oh shut up!  
  
Ezcooler: I'm sorry, but, you know.  
  
Chase: Right now, we just have to concentrate on getting "Mary" open!  
  
Yugi: I REALLY gotta go! Don't you people understand!?  
  
Yami: HURRY UP!  
  
Chase: *frantically looks around for something to use to get "Mary" open and spies the Millennium Rod* .Hmm. *snatches it from Malik* I just need to borrow this!  
  
Malik: What, No! Give it back!  
  
Marik: Thief!  
  
Bakura: Oh shut up, you babies!  
  
Chase: *inserts the Millennium Rod between the door frame and "Mary"* Ok everyone, push on three! *everyone grabs hold of the Millennium Rod* One.two.three! *the handle and a good chunk of the wood around it go flying across the room*  
  
Magnus: O_O.MARY!  
  
Yugi: *is but a streak as he dashes to the bathroom and slams the door*  
  
Magnus: O_O William! *faints*  
  
Chase: I guess today was too much of a shock for him.  
  
Yami: *leans on "Mary's" door frame with his hand over his heart* I thought I was going to die.  
  
Bakura: *just looks at Yami and begins to snicker*  
  
Yami: *glares and mumbles something about baka tomb robbers*  
  
Bakura: *glares back*  
  
Chase: *sigh* We better be going.  
  
Ezcooler: *sigh* Must have been a tough day for Magnus.  
  
Chase: Yeah I know...well, ja ne!  
  
Ezcooler: Bye byes!  
  
Malik: Hey, what about us?  
  
Marik: You could at least untie us! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chase: I finally updated! Sorry about the wait, we were really busy last weekend.  
  
Ezcooler: We were? I can't remember that far back.  
  
Chase: Well, we must've been if we didn't update.So, we put Malik and Marik in it. I really don't know their personalities, so if they're OOC, I'm sorry!  
  
Ezcooler: We tried! So review and tell us what you think. Any ideas for more randomness e-mail us, just put something like Yu-gi-oh Randomness in the subject of the e-mail, or it might get deleted. We'll give you credit if we use your idea.  
  
Chase: No flaming will be accepted, and will be used to fuel the fire that I'll use to light arrows on fire and launch at you. Ja ne! 


End file.
